icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006–07 Montreal Canadiens season
The 2006–07 Montreal Canadiens season was the club's 97th season, 89th in the National Hockey League. The club finished fourth in the Northeast division and missed his qualification for the playoffs by two points after losing the final game of the regular season 6-5 against the Toronto Maple Leafs. Pre-season The Canadiens were only minimally active in offseason transactions, with forwards Sergei Samsonov and Mike Johnson and defenceman Janne Niinimaa representing the only additions. Forwards Jan Bulis, Richard Zednik and Mike Ribeiro moved to other teams: Bulis via free agency to Vancouver, Zednik via a trade to Washington, and Ribeiro via a trade to Dallas (for Niinimaa). Regular season The club intended to build on a 2005–06 season in which it took the eventual Stanley Cup champion Carolina Hurricanes to six games in the first round of the playoffs. Behind the leadership of goaltender Cristobal Huet and captain Saku Koivu, the Canadiens poised themselves to join the elite of the Eastern Conference. However, the team failed to keep its momentum for the whole season. Cristobal Huet's injury on February 15, 2007, forced the Canadiens to use backup goaltenders Jaroslav Halak and David Aebischer. Despite Halak's decent performance, the Canadiens could not clinch a playoff spot. They were eliminated on April 8, after a 6–5 loss against the Toronto Maple Leafs during the season's last game. On January 9, 2007, the NHL announced that Sheldon Souray had been voted by the fans to start at defence in the 2007 All-Star Game in Dallas.TSN : NHL - Canada's Sports Leader Season standings Game log October Record for month: 6–2–3 (home: 3–1–2; away: 3–1–1). November Record for month: 8–5–0 (home: 4–2–0; away: 4–3–0). December Record for month: 8–4–2 (home: 5–1–1; away: 3–3–1). January Record for month: 6–7–0 (home: 4–3–0; away 2–4–0). February Record for month: 5–9–1 (home: 3–5–0; away 2–4–1). March Record for month: 8–5–0 (home: 6–0–0; away: 2–5–0). April Record for month: 1–2–0 (home: 1–0–0; away 0–2–0). *Green background indicates win. *Red background indicates regulation loss. *White background indicates overtime/shootout loss. Roster Goaltenders: • • Defensemen • • • • • • • Forwards • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Player stats |- | class="toccolors" |Goaltending |- | |} Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T/OT = Ties/Overtime losses; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Shots saved; SV% = Save percentage; Transactions Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed off waivers Draft picks Montreal's picks at the 2006 NHL Entry Draft in Vancouver, British Columbia.2006 NHL Entry Draft Resultshttp://sports.espn.go.com/nhl/draft2006/index - accessed January 4, 2007. The Canadiens had the 16th overall draft pick, which they traded to the San Jose Sharks for the 20th and 53rd overall picks. Awards and records * King Clancy Memorial Trophy: Saku Koivu External links *Official site of the Montreal Canadiens See also *2006–07 NHL season References *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com *'Game log:' Montreal Canadiens game log on espn.com *'Season Stats:' http://sports.espn.go.com/nhl/teams/stats?team=mon on espn.com Category:Montreal Canadiens seasons Category:2006 in hockey Category:2007 in hockey